


To Each Their Own

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Anal, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral, Post Season 4, Rough Sex, but only at the beginning and is resolved immediately, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lotor's been living at the castle for a while, and decides to proposition Lance for a one night stand.





	To Each Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> I don't tend to like relationship lancelot, but I could and did see a hookup. Also intentionally made it dubious as to whether you could trust Lotor or not, but other than one point where he ignores a 'no' for a moment, there isn't any dub-con.

Lotor was not to be trusted. That was established. But…

Ever since he had saved the rebellion and come aboard, he’d been nothing if not cooperative. He answered all of the questions they could think to ask with a smile. A lot of it had been helpful, allowing them to dismantle bases none in their network had even heard of, expose weaknesses they wouldn’t have thought to explore.

Still, something in the way he smiled, in the way he acted as though this was simply the most logical choice in the world, convinced the paladins that he was hiding something. It was just a matter of time.

He nodded along when they outright stated their mistrust with an “I understand,” and complied with all their rules about keeping him out of sensitive systems. He sometimes made cases for why he should be on a particular mission, why he should know things, but was always uneasily logical about his reasoning, and always knew when to stop pushing if they still refused. 

Most of the time he simply sat around, chatting with people if they gave him a chance. 

Allura and Keith (when he was around) did not give him that chance. Shiro would speak politely if spoken to, but did not engage. Pidge would snark at them.

Matt, Lance, and Hunk, however, after they got over their initial fears, were willing to chat with him occasionally. They each loved talking about Earth, and Lotor was a surprisingly good audience. 

Except, of course, when Matt and Hunk were needed to consult with Pidge over super-advanced-tech-y-things-Lance-didn’t-understand. In those cases, it was just Lance. And Lotor. Alone. 

They were in the kitchen, which was eventually classified as non-sensitive, after Hunk had to ask Allura how Lotor would gain sensitive information about them from the goo machine. “This Garrison sounds like a highly inefficient training facility if it allowed you to sneak out so easily.” Lotor said, laughing along to one of Lance’s stories of his downtown adventures. 

“Oh, come on,” Lance said, “Don’t tell me there aren’t a few mischievous Galra teens who don’t do what they’re supposed to.”

Lotor thought about it. “I suppose not. Though I can’t be sure. I never got to interact with children my age, as the son of the Emperor.” 

Lance passed a bowl of soup (the only alien dish he’d figured out how to make) at Lotor. “Must have been lonely.”

Lotor hummed taking the soup provided. “Do you get lonely?” He asked, conversationally.

Lance chewed his lower lip. Often when Lotor would say things like that Lance would try and look for his hidden motive. Was he just making conversation? Was he getting at something? Deflecting?

He apparently paused too long as Lotor continued. “I only meant, now that you do not have a townful of humans to be around. Nothing familiar. No pazza places to flirt at.”

Lance snorted. “Pizza,” he corrected. “And…I guess. Sometimes. But there’s always something familiar in all the alien stuff. And I have the other paladins.”

Lotor smirked, and had more soup. “This dish is excellent. What did you call it?”

“Chicken noodle,” Lance said, “Or, something that approximates it. It’s a bird of some sort, and usually noodles aren’t cyan, but its close enough.”

Lotor had another spoonful. “It’s delicious. I should very much like to try with the real ingredients someday.” 

Lance smirked. “Well, if you ever come to Earth, my Mama makes the best soup in the whole universe. Can cure any sickness.”

“Perhaps,” Lotor said, coyly, “But I fail to comprehend how anything could match your own cooking.”

Alright, Lance knew a flatterer when he saw one. He WAS a flatterer. Still, his completely unsarcastic tone was enough to make Lance giddy. He liked compliments, he was just shit at receiving them. He shrugged humbly. “Hunk’s the cook.”

“I stand by my statement,” Lotor said, “What was the human phrase you said? ‘To each their own?’” Lance nodded. “Well, I guess…you’re my own taste.”

There was something weird happening in Lance’s stomach at those words, a tiny tornado with opposing fronts of ‘Somebody genuinely being nice to me!’ and ‘This is Lotor don’t trust him’ spinning out of control. He giggled nervously, turning to his soup. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he said, “Anyway…I guess the Garrison was kinda inefficient. Or, not great at least. Pidge and Keith have like, ballads written about how terrible it is. I can’t say the classes and whatever were the best, but it introduced me to Hunk and Pidge, and led me to the blue lion, so, that’s cool.”

“Fate works in strange ways to pull people together,” Lotor said, smiling at Lance and flipping his hair. Lance couldn’t help watching the locks flow down his back. 

Lance chewed his bottom lip. “I gotta ask…the hair. Do you use product or something, or is that a natural half-Altean thing?”

Lotor looked up thoughtfully. “I suppose a combination of both. High-Alteans hair, like myself and Allura, is naturally strong and built to withstand a high amount of damage. However, I’ve found that caring for it for aesthetic purposes both effective and healthy, for mind AND body.”

Lance’s eyes lit up, “See, this is what I’m always saying! Can you believe the other paladins consider hygiene beyond a simple shower a ‘waste of time?’”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Many Galra have similar views. Generally speaking aesthetics are not as highly valued in society as brute strength, but there’s advantage in that.” He smiled, showing off his brilliantly white teeth, “When you look nice it can get people to underestimate you. In many cases, you can get them to like you. And an ally on your side will always be stronger than a defeated enemy.”

Lance blinked. “That’s…very Voltron-y of you, Lotor.”

Lotor chuckled, still smiling at him. “You don’t think only the good guys value teamwork, do you?” he asked.

The smile was sending another little tornado through Lance’s inner organs. “So…” Lance said in an effort to keep the conversation going, “What’s your routine?”

“Nothing too elaborate,” he said, “A wash in the morning, and oil of laveesee strained from root to tip. Done only with fingers, of course. You’d be amazed at the damage brushes can do.”

“Wow,” Lance said, “That long and you don’t brush? Wow,” he twirled his own short hair, “I mostly use gels when I can get my hands on them. Its hard to find things in space…Laveesee you said?” Lotor nodded, “I’ll have to check it out.”

“You’re always welcome to use some of mine, if you wish,” Lotor said. 

“Uhh,” Lance said, feeling still weird. “Thank you, that means a lot.” 

“Have you ever considered growing out your hair?” Lotor asked, innocently. 

“Hmm,” Lance said, “And risk a mullet? I don’t think so.” 

“Oh, come now,” Lotor said, reaching across the table, to touch Lance’s hair, “I think it would look—oops.”

By reaching over, he bumped Lance’s soup bowl over and it spilled all over Lance’s lap. He hissed in pain at the heat, instantly soaking through his jeans and onto his skin. He gripped his thighs in pain as Lotor jumped out of his seat, rushing his apology, “I’m incredibly sorry, Lance. Here, let me see.”

Before Lance could properly react, Lotor had popped open the button of his jeans. On instinct, Lance’s hands clamped on Lotor’s wrist, not strong enough to stop him, but Lotor paused all the same. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He demanded. 

“I’m inspecting the area for burns,” Lotor said, as though he were talking about the weather or something else reasonable and not TAKING OFF LANCE’S PANTS. “If you’re seriously hurt, you may need the healing pods.” 

And that really was the magic of Lotor, making ridiculous, ridiculous ideas SOUND reasonable and logical. He was still hesitant, but failing to come with an argument as to why, released Lotor’s hand. 

Lotor only pulled his jeans down to mid-thigh, somehow making him feel more exposed than if he was without pants entirely. Lotor examined the burned skin, an angry red focused on his crotch-region. Lotor wiped the liquid off with an alien towel. It wasn’t rough like earth towels, more like a soft knit, that magically drank up any liquid. It felt…good on his bare hot skin, sending a jolt through him. 

Lotor reached for his briefs, though, and Lance legitimately yelped, grabbing his wrist again. “Not there!” He demanded.

“It’s the area of most concentration,” Lotor said, “Not to mention, if I know my human anatomy correctly, it contains a sensitive organ that could become damaged.”

“A little too sensitive organ…” Lance muttered. Lotor tilted his head in confusion. “A joke. The point is, I don’t feel any pain there, so, its fine, no need to check it out.”

“If you don’t feel pain, that’s even worse,” Lotor said, “It might have burned through your nerves.”

“Come on, its just some soup!” Lance protested. 

“Lance, please,” Lotor said, “Just to be safe.”

There it was again. That logical, reasonable voice. The one that Lance knew on some level he disagreed with and had reason to disagree, but couldn’t think of it before he was letting goddamn Prince Fucking Lotor pull down the waistband of his underwear. 

The skin there was just as angry and red, and if he was rocking a slight half chub, that was because of the sudden rush of air, relaxing after having hot liquid poured onto it. It had NOTHING to do with Lotor examining it, and patting around the area with a smooth knit cloth. Not at all. 

“Okay…” Lance said, “I think it’s fine, lemme—nngh” Lotor took the cloth and wrapped it around Lance’s shaft, rubbing it root to tip. Lance was surprised, okay, no wonder he was…oh wow…he was pretty suddenly hard. No one had touched him there in…boy, it had been a WHILE. And, okay, Lotor wasn’t ugly, for a Galra. They had JUST talked about hair care products, so it wasn’t a surprise he was getting hard in Lotor’s hand. Claw. Whatever. 

“Lotor…” Lance said, willing himself to speak. This was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but it was kinda hard to articulate that when his whole body was screaming about how good this felt, “Lotor, stop…”

Lotor did not. It might have had to do it with the fact Lance didn’t exactly have much conviction as Lotor stroked him, up, and down, sliding the tip of his claw to Lance’s slit, drawing precum. Lance gasped at that. 

“Lotor, no!” he said, gaining, confidence as Lotor moved faster, “Stop, STOP!”

Finally, Lotor did as asked, though did not remove his hand. He was forced to as Lance stood up, tucking himself back into his wet underwear and pulling up his jeans. “Um,” he said, to an utterly confused Lotor, “I don’t know how it is for Galra, but…That…that’s usually something considered ‘rude’ among humans,” Lance said. 

Lotor raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at that. “Really?” He asked, a tone of sincerity in his voice, “It seemed in keeping with the research I had done.”

Lance blinked, “Re—research? What research?”

Lotor tilted his head, looking down at the patch of wet denim over Lance’s crotch that was increasingly uncomfortable. “There are limited resources on human culture available on the ship, so I consulted Matt Holt’s database, and found videos of how to initiate intercourse.” 

Lance clutched his head, “Oh my god, you found Matt’s porn. Oh my god.” Lotor was still watching him confused. “Um. Well. The thing is. Porn videos like that are, uh…not always accurate. They’re, uh…exaggerations, you know?”

Lotor looked away, considering what he said thoughtfully. “Hm,” he said, “In that case, how DOES one initiate intercourse with a human?”

Lance blinked at him, once, twice, several times, trying to figure out if what he said was real. “You…you…” he said awkwardly, “You want to, uh…” he swallowed awkwardly, “In…initiate, uh…”

“I want to have sex with you, yes,” Lotor said, as if he was just asking for seconds of food. 

Lance wasn’t sure if he had ever blushed more in his life. “Uhhh….” He said, not sure how to respond.

“I am not asking to be mates,” Lotor said, “Not permanent ones anyway. But the videos implied that more…casual arrangements were possible. Or was that inaccurate too?”

Lance swallowed again, his mouth unusually dry. “No…no, it can happen. Sometimes. But…” he wasn’t sure how to phrase this, “Why would…why do you want to, like…do it…with me?”

Lotor shrugged, stepping forward. Lance backed up, but Lotor overtook him, getting in his space. “Because…you are beautiful. And I thought it would be fun.” 

Lance felt his heart speed up, practically beating out of his chest as Lotor loomed over him. Lotor was…pretty. That may be the word. And the compliment made him fluttery. And he was still half hard from Lotor’s earlier administrations. Against his better judgement, he said, “Oh…okay. Um. Sure. I mean, yes, that sounds…” He nodded, unable to speak more.

Lotor smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth. He lifted his hand, brushing back the hair at Lance’s temple. Lance, if possible, blushed more, feeling like some small prey animal under the gaze of its predator. “So,” Lotor said, stroking down his cheek, “The first step?”

Lance swallowed, looking up into his yellow eyes. “Uhh…a kiss I suppose.”

Lotor gave a solitary nod, his finger trailing down to Lance’s chin and lifting his head, angling him so Lotor could better reach him. He leaned down and connected their lips, lighty. Just in time, Lance remembered to push back, before Lotor pulled away. He smiled again, connecting them once more, this time for longer.

Oh god, Lance thought, oh god oh god oh god, I’m kissing Lotor. Prince of the motherfucking empire. And he’s kissing me. 

To ground himself, Lance lifted his hands, planting them on Lotor’s shoulders. He seemed to like that, wrapping the hand not on his chin around his back to pull him flush against Lotor’s body. Lance could feel even through Lotor’s flight suit his tight, corded muscles. Lance’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as the hand on his back roamed over his own muscles, exciting him as it traveled lower and lower.

Lance gasped as Lotor shamelessly groped his ass. He wondered if he learned that from porn too. Lotor took advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue into Lance’s mouth, moving the hand at Lance’s chin to pull at the back of his head.

Lance couldn’t deny…Lotor was a good kisser. Lance felt encapsulated by his larger form, everything about him JUST alien enough to make the experience new and different from anything Lance had felt before. He moaned into Lotor’s touch, still tense himself, but letting himself enjoy the sensations. 

With a wet sound, Lotor lifted his head, his breath hot in Lance’s face. Lance’s own breaths were shallow, waiting, anticipating. “What’s step 2?”

Lance swallowed. “Find some privacy?”

 

Lotor’s room was about as far from everything on the ship as any of the rooms could be. Specifically it was directly opposite Allura’s room, because she did not want him anywhere close to him. 

This meant once they had walked a respectable distance, and were decently assured they wouldn’t run into anyone, Lotor had the freedom to wrap an arm around Lance’s hip, pushing up the fabric until he reached bare skin to touch. It allowed Lance to lean into Lotor until they were walking—rushing—like they were in some strange 3 legged race. It allowed Lance to kiss on Lotor’s neck even as they walked, tugging on the zipper of his flight suit. It allowed Lotor to stick a hand down Lance’s pants, groping his bare ass and pulling him up until he was practically carrying Lance down the hall.

By the time they reached Lotor’s door, Lotor had Lance jammed up against a wall, nearly lifted off his feet as Lotor pressed his tongue was down Lance’s throat, and his hands tugged at Lance’s clothes, his jeans hanging low as Lotor fingered at the rim of his hole in one hand and pinched an exposed nipple in the other. Lance, for his part wasn’t doing so bad either, even as he gasped and moaned with Lotor’s every touch. He had managed to unzip Lotor’s suit down to his waist, revealing a large ‘v’ of his smooth purple chest for Lance’s hands to explore.

Lotor felt blindly for the control panel to slide his doors open, allowing himself and Lance to tumble inside. Lance lost his footing, but Lotor was more than willing to pick up the slack. Literally. He picked Lance up with one hand, holding him to his hip, while the other worked on removing Lance’s shirt. Lance was more than willing to help, shedding shirt and jacket, and wrapping his legs around Lotor’s waist. “So…” he said, his breath heavy and raspy, as Lotor took the time to attack his neck, “What exactly…I mean, how do you want to do this?”

Lotor released his neck only to whisper low in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you in the ass,” before biting at Lance’s earlobe, the swirl of pain just light enough to make it pleasurable. 

Lance shuddered at the words, losing higher brain functions at an exponential rate. Still, there was just the slightest warning in the back of my head. “You know, for…for humans that’s not exactly ngghhhaaa, what its like in, ahh ah, porn either.”

“It’s fine,” Lotor said, “I may not be familiar with your customs, but I know your anatomy. I know what you need.”

He let Lance hang from him like a koala as he opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle. With a rattle, he took a tablet from it, showing it to Lance. “This is going to dissolve any waste inside. It then functions as a decent lubricant.”

Lance stared at the medicine tablet. It was huge, the size of a quarter. “Am I supposed to swallow that?” He asked as Lotor set him down on the bed.

Lotor chuckled. “No, it gets applied…directly.” 

Lance stared at it, eyes going wide at the thought of sticking that up his ass. Actually, he wasn’t quite sure about sticking anything up his ass, but he hesitated too long, allowing Lotor to yank off his jeans, underwear, and shoes, leaving him completely exposed on Lotor’s bed. 

Lotor finally paused himself, looking over Lance like he was some sort of prize. “What are you doing?” Lance asked. 

Lotor smiled at him, finally meeting his eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Lance blushed hard and tensed as Lotor started removing his own clothing. He was suddenly reminded of what exactly he was doing—what he was GOING to be doing. God, if the others heard about this he’d never hear the end of it. Naked? Exposed? Vulnerable? With LOTOR? What was he thinking? This could go all sorts of bad ways. 

He was distracted from his thoughts for just a moment as Lotor stepped out of the rest of his flightsuit, naked before Lance. Honestly, Lance had been expecting something far more alien, but he didn’t look so strange. Just…big. And purple, of course. And Hard.

Lotor climbed onto the bed, hovering over Lance, and Lance was reminded again how much larger the alien was. Lotor leaned down to kiss him, and Lance tried to return the affection, but he paused just long enough for Lotor to realize something was wrong. “You’re tense,” he said simply.

Lance swallowed, nervous, “Just…a little nervous, I guess.”

“I won’t harm you, Paladin,” Lotor said, laying a kiss to Lance’s neck, “Unless you like it.” The suggestive words sent a shiver down Lance’s entire body. Truthfully, his words turned him on like nothing else, but still made him tense at the same time. 

Lotor sucked on his collarbone, turning the skin purple. “Fascinating…” he said, watching. “Let me help you relax. Tell me if I breach any more human protocols that were misrepresented in the video.”

With that, Lotor started sucking a hickey on his nipple, below his ribs, on his stomach, his hip…a line of marks down his torso, leading him to one possible outcome. 

Despite suspecting his intentions, Lance still gasped loudly as Lotor took him in his mouth. There was no careful beginning, no kiss on the head, just taking the entire thing down to the hilt. “Whoa!” Lance said, jerking his torso up off the bed and his legs flailing awkwardly on either side of Lotor’s head. In response, Lotor simply grabbed hold of his hips, holding him down so he could get to work, tongue swirling around him and sucking him deep. “Too much! Too much!”

Lotor released him with a lewd ‘pop.’ “My apologies,” he said casually.

“It’s fine, it’s…it’s fine,” Lance said, taking deep breaths. “Just…slow.”

Lotor gave a nod, lowered his head and started again, laying a broad lick to the underside of his dick. He captured just the head this time, flicking along the slit with the tip of his tongue. 

Lance moaned over and over again at each little touch. He wasn’t sure if Lotor would want a hand in his hair, but guessed the answer to that was a ‘no.’ Instead he lifted his hands above his head, squeezing the sheets tightly as Lotor bobbed his head, taking more and more of him in with every nod. 

When he swallowed him down the second time, (too easily for a human) Lance whined loud enough someone might have heard two doors over if anyone had been there. “Lo…Lotor…” he moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, “Yes, yes! Oh god, Lotor, please. Lotor, I’m gonna cum I’m gonna…” 

Lotor popped off of him again, and pressed the alien tablet to Lance’s hole. Lance gasped in shock at the feeling as he came over his own stomach, his hole relaxing just enough for Lotor to slip his finger in, lodging the tablet inside.

Lance couldn’t bring himself to care. He went limp on the bed, reveling in the afterglow, covered in sweat and cum. 

Lotor picked up a cloth and wiped up Lance’s stomach, trying to clean it before it dried. “Thank you,” Lance muttered, his voice slurred, “But I didn’t…sorry, but usually once I’m spent, I’m—“

“It’s fine,” Lotor said, “The tablet will also help with your refractory period. Surely you feel it.”

Lance concentrated, and felt a fizzling in his asshole, like Lotor had poured seltzer down or something. “It feels…” He swallowed, “It feels…weird.”

“But you’re relaxed now,” Lotor said, stroking his face. Lance shivered under his touch, a voice in the back of his mind still on red alert, but it was drowned out by the orgasm Lotor had just given him. “If you don’t mind…while we’re waiting for it to dissolve…if you would be willing to return the favor. I’m a bit tense myself.”

“Are you nervous?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow. 

That got Lotor to genuinely laugh. “No, no,” he said, earnestly amused, “Not nervous.” He leaned into Lance’s ear again, “Over-eager. When I fuck you properly, I want it to be nice and slow.”

Lance’s dick twitched at that thought, but he refused to make himself tense. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could. “After you just rocked my world, I don’t know if I can live up,” He said. “I definitely can’t get down on the floor to do it right now. Nor over you.”

Lotor’s smile was almost sweet. Almost. “I think I can work with that,”

He slid his long body up the bed until he was straddling Lance’s head, and Lance was face-to-dick with his…well, with his dick. Lotor put a thumb on Lance’s lower lip, gently coaxing his mouth open. “Is this alright?” he asked, though something in his tone made it sound like it was a formality: he knew what Lance would say. 

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, his own breath warm with the dick hanging over him. Lotor angled himself, braced against the wall as he lowered himself into Lance’s waiting mouth. 

Lance’s first thought when the dick breached his lips was that it didn’t taste like what he was expecting. First off, it was wet, but not with salty sweat, rather some…some form of self lubrication. Nothing heavy or dripping, just…definitely liquid, and definitely coming from his glands or whatever. Lance wondered if it was always like that or only when he was…aroused. It kinda tasted sweet, certainly not unpleasant. 

Lotor eased into him gently, but not patiently. Unfortunately, with his, er, size, it wasn’t long until he’d reached the back of Lance’s throat. Lance struggled to remember to breath through his nose as Lotor did not stop, using his slick to help him lower further and further with each shallow thrust. 

This was a test, Lance realized, a teaser of what was to come as Lotor fucked his open mouth. Well, Lance wasn’t just some little fucktoy. He may have orgasmed too hard to function, but he still had tricks up his sleeve. 

With a twist of his tongue, he lapped at the dick even as he fucked his throat. Then, it was only a matter of sucking his hardest, soaking up as much of his weird alien lube he could. He was rewarded with a moan vibrating through Lotor, and a thrust harder than it had been before. “Good boy,” Lotor said, clearly at his wits end, “Good boy, good little slut.”

Lance took a moment to wonder what kind of porn Matt had on his laptop that seemed to inspire this sort of language, but he couldn’t deny, it was kinda making him hard hearing it in Lotor’s raspy voice. “What a good little whore,” Lotor continued, “Taking my dick so well. You’re so hungry for it—ah!”

Lance felt the beginnings of cum rushing down his throat, but Lotor pulled out to make sure he came all over Lance’s face. Lance felt like he was being washed in it, less ropes coming and more of a water hose. For a moment he wondered what that was going to feel like in his ass. Well, he was about to find out. 

Lotor sat back, satisfied, and tossed the absorbent towel over Lance’s face. Lance reached a shaky hand up, rubbing it over himself, but preserving the taste in his mouth. It was like…the perfect combination of sweet and salty. 

Once he felt clean, he looked up at Lotor, who was still watching him with those hardened blue eyes, bathed in yellow. Most importantly, he noticed, “what the hell? How are you still hard? You just came buckets!” 

Lotor chuckled, taking the towel and wiping a few spots Lance had missed. “Galra do not have these refractory periods. We can keep going until our stamina runs out.” 

Lance gulped at the thought, “And…how long is that?”

Lotor rolled over him, arms caging Lance’s head. “Let’s find out.” He leaned down and kissed Lance again. Lance could taste himself on Lotor’s tongue, wondering if Lotor could taste the same on his own. 

Lance hadn’t felt Lotor move his hands, but he surely felt the finger making circles around his hole. He moaned softly, then louder as Lotor pushed inside. He was looser than expected as he felt Lotor exploring him. With a sharp gasp, he realized Lotor had found his prostate, fairly easily. Experimentally, Lotor brushed it again, admiring how Lance shuddered beneath him. 

“You’re so responsive,” Lotor said, sliding a second finger alongside the first. Lance squirmed, rubbing up against Lotor, “I could make you cum on my fingers alone.”

“N-no,” Lance managed. Lotor blinked curiously at him, as the fingers inside stilled. “Want—“ Lance managed, “Want…”

“What is it?” Lotor asked, “What do you want?”

Lance took a shuddering breath. “Want you…inside me…” Lance swore Lotor’s eyes glowed at that. “Please…”

Lotor groaned, kissing him again and pulling his fingers out, “You’re lucky I’m so impatient.” 

As soon as the fingers were gone, Lance felt the head of his dick pressing at his entrance. He took deep breaths to relax himself, to ease it in, but there was no need. Lotor pushed through until he was halfway in.

Already Lance felt full. Still, as he gasped for breath, he knew what he needed, “More,” he asked.

“Beg for it,” Lotor demanded.

Lance looked up at him, conflicted between ‘holy crap this guy is scary’ and ‘oh my fuck I’m so turned on right now.’ Lost to his basic needs, he swallowed and said, “Please…please fuck me. Please, I need more.” Lotor smiled and rewarded him, pushing in, stretching him wide. It was too slow, though. “Please…Please Lotor. Faster, more, please.”

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Lotor said, laughter in his voice. He thrust lightly, grinding into Lance.

Lance moaned, enjoying the feeling…but it still wasn’t enough. Lotor was holding back on him. “Please, Lotor,” he said, gasping for breath, “Harder.”

Lotor’s smile grew, wickedly. “For you? Of course.” He grabbed ahold of Lance’s hips and slowly pulled out, reminding Lance of a tide pulling back just before the waves crashed. Once only the tip remained inside, he slammed forward, sheathing himself entirely inside Lance.

Lance screamed out in agony and pleasure, a reaction Lotor ate up. He pulled out again and slammed back again, making Lance scream again. Lance tried to speak, but he couldn’t could only make soft noises like “Ye..” and “Lo..” among his moans.

After the third thrust, Lance gasped as he felt something different. Lotor’s dick was moving INSIDE him. Lance squirmed as he felt the thick member bend inside him, hitting him in his prostate in rapid succession.

Before he could marvel at the idea of a prehensile dick, Lotor was back to slamming into him, alternating with moving inside him like a tentacle. Lance threw his head back, his voice still loudly screaming. It took a while before he could make a coherent word, and all he could say was “LOTOR!” as he came harder than he ever had over his stomach.

Lotor liked that. He bent down and bit the side of Lance’s neck, hard, before cumming in him. Whatever Lance had been expecting it was nothing like reality. His eyes rolled back as Lotor fucked himself through his own orgasm.

Lance took several deep breaths, Lotor breathing in sync with him as they settled down. When some manner of sense had returned to him, the only thing Lance realized was…he was still hard. He was unbelievably hard. He was hard and horny, and he felt Lotor inside him still, also hard, and if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, also still horny. “H—how?”

“I told you the tablet would help with your refractory period,” Lotor said, his voice still low and smooth, “And I can keep going as long as the tablet can.”

Lance gulped, “And…and how long is that?”

Lotor kissed him again. “Let’s find out.” And before Lance could respond, he was thrusting in again.

Lance reached above him and grabbed the bed posts with all his might. This was going to be a ride.

 

By the time Lotor pulled out for good and landed in a heap beside Lance, the human was a mess. Like, not even just a fucked out mess, like a pile of unidentified fluid mess. Two orgasms in Lotor had turned him over to fuck him from the back. His legs had been shaking for who knew how long. He lost track of his orgasms ever since that one that bled into the next. His throat was raw from cum and screaming, and every square inch of him was drenched in sweat. 

The only real win here, beyond actually finally feeling satisfied, was that Lotor looked fucked out as well. Not a mess, but definitely satisfied and sweaty and breathing hard, so at least they were on something of equal ground. “How are you feeling?” Lotor asked, wiping away a tear from Lance’s cheek he didn’t remember crying.

“Sore,” he managed to cough out, “I’m gonna feel this for days.” 

Lotor pet him fondly. “How about a bath? It should help.”

“I can’t move,”

Lotor placed a kiss to his temple. “That I can help with.”

With sickeningly little effort, Lotor swooped him up into his arms and guided him to the bathroom, propping him up on the cool floor as he drew a bath.

Lance hadn’t been expecting Lotor to slip in with him, but his presence was oddly soothing as he washed some sort of oil into his hair. “What is that?” 

“It’s the Lavasee oil I told you about,” Lotor said, “Thought you’d want to give it a try.”

Lance nodded slowly, before relaxing into Lotor’s hold on his head. “You…put something in the water.”

“It’s a relaxing gel,” Lotor said, his voice soothing, “It should help with the soreness.”

Lance lightly nodded again, allowing himself to lay flush against Lotor’s broad chest. “It’s really relaxing,” He said, his eyes drooping and his words slurred, “I think I might just…drift off a bit.”

“Do as you will,” Lotor said, continuing to groom him, “I’ll take care of you, Paladin.”


End file.
